I'm Not a Kid
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Buttercup heads to the junkyard to blow off some steam, when she comes face to face with Ace. Buttercup knows she wants to be with Ace, but does Ace want to be with her or does he just think of her as a kid? (Will more then likely contain an M chapter here or there later in the story, but I will give warning before)
1. The Start of Crazyness

**Hello everyone! This is an Ace and Buttercup story. I absolutely love this pair and have been obsessing over them for weeks now. I was wishing there was more stories of this couple, so I decided to write my own AceXButtercup story! Meaning if you don't like this pair or don't want to read about them being together and what not, this might not be the story for you. Anywhos hope you guys enjoy the story! .**

* * *

Buttercup kicked around a can in the Junkyard. "why did I even come down here? I guess after you lose someone you liked a lot you try and be around the person you really love... Ugh! I hate being emotional!" Buttercup exclaimed as she kicked the can full force into a pile of junk. The can was going so fast, that flames developed around it, and when it collided with the pile of junk, the junk went every which way. Some of the pieces even developed small flames itself from the force.

"Man that kick looks more powerful every time I see it, or in my case feel it," A male voice said from behind buttercup.

Buttercup quickly turned around coming face to face with Ace. She felt a smile form on her face but quickly made it disappear.

"What do you want?" Buttercup said sharply.

"Shouldn't I be the one askin ya that. I mean yous are in my area." Ace said looking down at buttercup grinning slightly.

"Just trying to clear my mind and take out my anger," Buttercup said, but knew most of the reason she came down here was to hopefully see Ace.

"What, no bad guys wrecking ya town to beat up," Ace said sarcastically.

"Nah, I already beat someone up. This is just me cooling down from beating him up," Buttercup said finding a new can to kick around.

Ace winced at the thought of someone getting beat up by buttercup. He then said "Man I feel sorry for that guy.

"Well you shouldn't be because he's a fucking cheater and liar" Buttercup said feeling her rage start to build up again, so she kicked the next can into another garbage pile. The kick wasn't as hard as the last, but it still sent garbage flying.

Ace winced again at what he saw and asked "You didn't kill him did you?" Ace knew it was probably a stupid question, but with buttercups rage he wouldn't put anything past her.

"No, unfortunately its hard to kill someone when their made to be your counterpart." Buttercup said with a sigh.

"Wait, ya talking about those rowdyruff boys?" Ace asked trying to verify his assumption.

"Yeah, that fucking butch. Lets see him try and fuck another bitch after me and my sisters got through with him," Buttercup said giving an evil smirk.

Ace then asked "Didn't his brothers try and help out?"

"Well boomer is dating Bubbles and thought butch deserved getting beaten up after cheating on me, and Brick, well he thought it would be amusing to watch his brother get beat up by us, so he did nothing to help. Butch has a hard enough time taking me on, so when you add my two pissed off sisters, your done for," Buttercup explained, while feeling somewhat proud at how they beat up butch.

"Oh well, you don't need a guy like that. Yous to beautiful for the likes of em." Ace said nonchalantly.

Buttercup blushed and asked quietly "you think I'm beautiful?"

Ace was thrown off by her sudden change in attitude and rubbed the back of his neck, while saying "Well yeah for a kid you developed quiet nicely."

Buttercup's heart sank at hearing the word Kid.

"I'm not a kid," Buttercup retorted as her and ace approached the Gangreen gang's place.

"Look your what, 16. I'm 28 so to me ya a kid," He said as he leaned an arm against his place.

Buttercup grabbed his shirt and rammed him against his place then kissed him roughly. Ace's eyes went wide.

Buttercup pulled away and stated "see, I'm not a kid."

Ace smirked and forcefully flipped buttercup around to where he was pinning her. He went to her neck and started suck on it, while his hand ran up her shirt squeezing her breast. He stopped sucking her neck and forced his lips onto hers. As he kissed her madly he put his leg in between her legs and started to rub it against her crotch. Buttercup moaned and Ace used that as his sign to pull away.

He took a few breaths to catch his breath, he then smirked at buttercup who fell down to her knees from going weak from his kiss.

"See ya a kid," he said.

Buttercup felt her blood boil to new heights. For a second their she thought maybe, just maybe the guy she's always truly loved might have also returned that love, but no it was all just another trick. Buttercup tried to fight back tears as she kept her head looking at the ground.

Ace started to feel like a huge ass and crouched down in front of buttercup he said "Hey kid I didn't mean-" But before he could finish buttercup flew off as fast as she could back to her house. Ace looked up to the sky seeing the green streak left behind as he noticed a tear had fell on his face.

'must have been from buttercup' he thought and sat against his place. "fuck," was all he said as he leaned his head against his wall.

She came flying through her window and laid on her bed. Her face smothering in her pillow. Tears started to soak the pillow and she banged her hands on the bed, yelling at herself.

"Why can't he just love me! Why can't people just love me!" she yelled.

Bubbles slowly opened the door and walked over to Buttercup. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed buttercups back. Buttercup quickly turned to face who ever touched her. Bubbles retreated her arm quickly.

"What do you want Bubbles?" Buttercup asked trying to wipe away the tears, so she wouldn't look like she was crying.

Bubbles grabbed her sister into a hug and said in soothing tone "Don't worry sis you don't need Butch or his love."

Buttercup pushed out of Bubbles hug and said angrily "It not even about Butch. I could care less if he fucked a two cent whore. Its about Ac- another love." Buttercup bit her lip hoping her sister didn't catch her fluke. She couldn't tell anyone about her love for Ace.

"you fell in love with someone else already! Yay! Who is it?! I can't wait to tell Blossom." Bubbles said over excited like.

"No you can't say anything! He's just a guy I've loved for a long time now, but it won't work out," Buttercup said as she felt her heart start to ache again.

"What?! Why not?!" Bubbles asked loudly.

"Because we just can't," Buttercup said firmly

"That's not an answer. Why?" Bubbles said just as firmly.

"Leave it alone bubbles," Buttercup said through gritted teeth.

"No! Not until you tell me why you can't be with someone you love." Bubbles said as she crossed her arms.

Buttercup couldn't take it anymore it all was just becoming to much. Finally she blurted out "because he thinks I'm a kid!"

Bubbles gave her a confused look and asked "what do you mean he thinks of you as a kid?"

Buttercup looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back tears yet again. If there was one thing she hated it was crying and she was doing an awful lot of it. She said to bubbles harshly "I'm just a kid to him. Ace would never love me. He thinks of me only as a kid."

"Wait, Ace? Your still in love with Ace!" Bubbles asked shocked.

Buttercup slapped her hand over her mouth, mumbling curses.

"Buttercup you still love Ace?" Bubbles said trying to calm herself from the shocking news.

Buttercup quickly said "You can't tell anyone Bubbles. No one! Got it! Promise me!"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing," Bubbles said trying to reassure Buttercup.

"Good," Buttercup said feeling a sense of relief.

It became silent for a few seconds then bubbles started to move in anxiety and finally asked "so when have you last seen Ace? Did he tell you that you were just Kid, and how can we get him to go out with you?"

"Wait, what?" Buttercup asked lost at hearing bubbles last question.

"well you love him don't you, so we are going to find away to get Ace to love you back, and think of you more then just a kid. Personally though I think he likes you back. I mean him and his gang haven't gotten in any big trouble lately, but when we do see him I can just tell by the way he acts around you that there's something there." Bubbles said as she started to pace back and forth thinking of ways to get buttercup and Ace together.

Buttercup just stood their astonished she couldn't believe Bubbles was so excepting of her love. She had to know why. "Hey Bubbles why are you so okay with this? I mean my love and stuff." Buttercup asked.

"Well why wouldn't I be? For my sister to be such in love with someone that's much older then her, and is a villain at that, its like a forbidden love story. So romantic," Bubbles said looking up dreamily.

Buttercup shook her head and said "Only you could take this situation and make it into something so mushy gushy.

"Well of course! Why do you think I'm called bubbles. Its because of my bubbly personality." Bubbles said happily. "now lets get this love story up and working," She said clapping her hands together.

All of sudden Blossom came in and said "hey me and the professor are back."

Both bubbles and buttercup was startled at her sudden entrance. They both looked at each other thinking the same thing 'did she hear anything?'

"What's wrong you guys both look like you saw a ghost." Blossom said.

Quickly Bubbles went up to her sister and asked "so how's the mayor doing?"

"Fine he's his normal self. While we where there he asked me to open up the pickle jar." Blossom said, then looked back and forth from Bubbles to Buttercup feeling something suspicious going on she asked "So what have you guys been up to."

"Nothing Blossom, just trying to take a nap when Bubbles comes rushing in, then you come in. Man I will never get to take my nap at this rate." Buttercup said acting as if she was mad.

"Well then will just leave you be," Bubbles said as she grabbed blossom's wrist and headed out shutting the door behind them.

Buttercup flopped back on her bed and said to herself "what has my fucking heart got me into. Ugh, I hate my life." Slowly but surely Buttercup started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you all think of the first chapter? I hope you guys liked it. I'm always happy to hear your guys thoughts, but please be respectful in your reviews. I don't want any You suck at writing or crap like that because it doesn't help, just puts people down. Anyway there is still lots more to come, so thanks for reading! :) **


	2. How i love you

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update, but school has been taking a toll on me. I really hope you all love the next chapter. Anyway here it is. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Buttercup dreamt about the events that took place today.

She skateboarded from her house to butch's house. When she got there she walked up to butch's room, but as she approached it she started to hear moaning sounds. A girls to be more specific. Buttercup thought nothing much about it, she figured it was coming from Bricks room right next door. She opened the door holding her skateboard at her side, but what she saw made her face go white. Butch was naked and being ridden by some chick from school. Butch turned to see a fuming Buttercup. He quickly got up knocking the girl who was ridding him on the floor.

Butch started to say "Buttercup this isn't what it looks-" But before he could finish buttercup chucked her skateboard at his head so hard the board broke in half.

Buttercup then broke through Butch's wall and flew off to her house. She flew into her window and blasted some hard rock music and punched her special made punching bag. Blossom and Bubbles hear the load music and hitting coming from Buttercup's room and they walk in and ask her what happened. She tells them what happened. Bubbles starts crying because of what happened to her sister and Blossom was fuming with rage. Buttercup though didn't shed a tear. All 3 of them left to go beat up butch, and after they were done Buttercup told them she needed to be alone for a while and she flew away to the junkyard. Thats when the junkyard events unfolded and those dreaded words kept repeating in Buttercup's head "your a kid... .Kid."

Buttercup shot up with sweat falling down her face. She buried her face in her hands as a tear left her eye.

"Fuck whats wrong with me. When butch cheats on me I don't shed a tear, but when Ace calls me a kid I break down crying. I don't cry! So why am I crying!" She yelled into her hands.

She looked up from her hands to her clock. School started in two hours.

Buttercup groaned and thought 'might as well get up now I won't be able to fall back asleep anyway.' She did her morning routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. She slipped on a green and black t-shirt that said Bite Me and a pair of black cargo shorts. She then put on her skater shoes and headed down stairs for breakfast. Bubbles looked stunned at seeing Buttercup up, but kept making breakfast. She then asked "Bad dream?"

"The worst," Buttercup said as she set her face on the table.

"Well don't worry today will be a lot better. I just know it." Bubbles said cheerfully as she set a stack of smiley face pancakes with some bacon on the side in front of Buttercup.

Buttercup said in a monotone voice "Thanks," and started to eat.

She ate in silence, until Blossom came trotting down from the stairs. Once she saw Buttercup up though she stopped in her tracks.

"Okay, either I'm still dreaming or hell just froze over," Blossom said.

"Ha,ha, yeah yeah." Buttercup grumbled as she ate the last bit of her food.

"Rough night for her?" Blossom asked Bubbles in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she had a bad dream," Bubbles whispered back.

"Was it about Butch," Blossom asked still whispering.

Buttercup slammed her hands against the table and said "I'm heading to school."

She didn't feel like hearing her sister go on and on about her problems. She knew she could fly to school in seconds, but with her skateboard still in repair and her needing to kill time anyway she decided to walk.

'Maybe a good walk will help me,' she thought

She took her sweet time walking to school she looked at the trees and cars passing by as the morning breeze brushed against her skin. She was feeling calmer much calmer, until she was in front of her school.

"Fuck, I hope there's no fucking commotion going to happen today since butch just cheated on me. NO I'm not going to think about that. I'm just going to get my stuff and head to class." she said to herself. She hated school already and now with this scandal it was only going to get worse. She walked to her locker to get her books. Once she got them she closed the locker door to see butch leaning on the locker next to hers. She said through gritted teeth "what do you want."

"awe, come on babe I just wanted to talk to you," Butch said closing the gap between him and buttercup.

"Theres nothing to talk about," Buttercup said as she pushed him away then started to fast walk away.

Butch grabbed her though and pinned her against the locker and said "no where going to talk about this."

Buttercup gripped the locker door and was about to rip it off to hit butch with it, when butch said, "What the fuck! You have a hickey?!"

Buttercup pushed butch off of her and said "what the hell are you talking about."

"That," he said pointing at her neck then added "are those fang marks to,"

Buttercup took a second to register what he said. 'fang marks?' she questioned in her mind, then the memories came flowing back to her. Ace had her pinned against his trailer and sucked on her neck even biting it a little. Buttercup turned scarlet red just thinking about the memory, and started to quickly float away.

"oh I see, you get mad at me for fucking a girl, but you have been having a fling this whole time," Butch said angrily, while keeping up with Buttercup's pace.

Buttercup lifted butch up by his shirt and said viciously "You listen here, and you listen good butch. I didn't do anything with anyone. This mark was from a one time thing, and it was after I found out you where a cheating slim bag, so don't you dare say I'm the one in the wrong." she then flung him into the locker causing a huge dent from his body, and flew away as fast as she could.

Butch got up dusted himself off and mumbled "I'm going to find out who this guy is"

Buttercup sat in her next class and thought 'why the hell did I keep my hair short. Its verily long enough to cover this mark.' She said trying to pull down her curl tips to cover it a little better. She then looked up at the clock, then at the teacher. She could tell the teacher was lecturing about something, but she didn't her a word of what the teacher was talking about. She just stayed lost in her thoughts. 'Ha, he put his mark on me and I'm not even his. I wish I was his. Ugh, stupid mind shut up. Just shut up. Fuck my life. Fuck this fucked up life I'm stuck in,' she thought. Then her mind started to flow back with memories of Ace from when she was a kid to now. She was brought out of her thoughts by the bell. She looked around and saw her class leaving. She sighed picking up her books and floated to her next class, P.E. It was the only class she could stand and even liked a little.

When she got there she noticed her sisters and Bubbles waving her arm madly at Buttercup. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked over to her sisters.

"whats up guys," Buttercup asked nonchalantly.

"nothing much. How about you," Bubbles asked while swaying back and forth on her heels. The look of excitement on her face was very evident.

"Okay what is it Bubbles?" Buttercup asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just talked to the gym teacher and she agreed to let today's activity to be dodge ball," Bubbles said jumping up and down.

"But you don't like dodge ball," Buttercup said.

"so, you do. And you have been really down, so I thought this would be a great way to cheer you up. Since I just know how much you love dodge ball." Bubbles said with a bright smile planted on her face.

Buttercup smiled also and said "Thanks Bubbles."

"No, problem sis," Bubbles said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get this game going. I need to blow off some more steam." Buttercup said fire burning in her eyes.

"Buttercup don't hurt anyone, okay." Blossom said a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup said waving off her sister. She then looked at the balls lined up on the court and said "now whos first."

The game went quick, so quick they got a chance to play five games until everyone besides buttercup gave up and didn't want to play anymore. Buttercup had creamed all the guys in minutes and all the girls stayed on the side. They didn't even want to try and face Buttercup.

The bell finally rang. Buttercup walked out spinning a ball in her hand saying to her sisters, that where following behind her "That felt great, just what I needed."

"good," Blossom said as they headed to their next class.

School went by faster then Buttercup expected and next thing she knew she was laying on her bed starring up at her ceiling. She started to drift off to sleep, when blossom came bursting into her room.

"Quickly Buttercup get up. we got a call from the Mayor it looks like the Gangreen Gang are back in the business," Blossom said.

Buttercup shot up just from hearing the name Gangreen Gang, and the first thing she thought was Ace.

She bolted from her bed and out her window, then her and her sisters flew into the city. They saw the Gangreen Gang splitting up three separate ways.

Bubbles instantly said "hurry Buttercup you take ace. I will take Lil Atero and Goober. Blossom you take Snake and Big Billy."

Blossom was a little stunned to see Bubbles take charge, but she didn't mind. They all three hurried after their culprits.

Buttercup knew that Bubbles had sent her after Ace on purpose. More then likely so they could be alone. Buttercup finally caught Ace backing him into an ally.

"Hey Buttercups," Ace said grinning showing off one of his fangs.

"Cut the crap Ace. What are you doing," Buttercup said firmly.

"well I was getting myself mon-" Ace Started to say, but was cut off as Buttercup forced Ace up against a wall, gripping tightly to the top of his shirt.

Buttercup then said once again "Cut the crap Ace. You and me both know your guys random crime spree has a point to it."

Ace sighed and said "Look Buttercup we need to talk."

Buttercup dropped Ace's shirt and took a few steps back. She could feel her stomach turn into knots.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Buttercup stuttered. She cussed herself out in her mind for stuttering.

"Looks, I didn't mean to screw with you the other day, but I-" Ace was saying but yet again cut off by Buttercup.

"Ace, I love you! I guess I never got over my little buttercrush for you, but its gotten bigger then just a crush. I thought if I dated different boys It would help me forget about you, and it did help for a while, but you where still there in the back of my mind. I just want to be with you Ace is that so Fucking God awful in this damn town."

Ace pushed up his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, then walked slowly up to Buttercup.

"Buttercup yous like 16 and I'm 28." Ace started to say.

"So what! What is age but just a stupid number! Theres people that get together with a 20 year age difference. ares isn't even close to 20. This is really because I'm sixteen and still considered a minor, right!? Is that why a wall has to be put between us. Its not even because of the age difference its because I'm a minor isn't, or like you like to say a kid." Buttercup exclaimed.

Ace now only inches away from her, lifted up her chin. Buttercup starred intensely into Ace's sunglasses, which let her be able to see his eyes.

"Look Buttercup I could go to jail for dating you and not the normal jail you send all of us bad guys tos. No, I would get sent to a real jail where theys would say I raped you. Me and yous loving each other and dating isn't a harmless game. Its serious shit. As much as you hates me sayin this in the worlds eyes I'm an adult and yous a kid," Ace said in all seriousness.

Buttercup could feel the tears start to form in her eyes and she knew all of what Ace was saying. She understood how the world view the two of them. She knew it, but what she didn't know until that moment of his little spill was that Ace admitted he thought about loving her. He thought about her more then just a kid.

Buttercup knew she had to ask. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and said "Ace what do you think of me. If you tell me you feel nothing for me I will step away from you forever. My love for you will stay, but I will leave you alone forever. I'll never bug you again and if you guys cause crimes I'll just let my sisters take care of it. So Ace tell me right here and now how do you really feel about me."

Ace frustration grew with every word Buttercup said. He knew the logical thing was to tell her he felt nothing for her, but he just couldn't. He knew if he did he would regret it and hes tired of regretting things.

"damn it Buttercup," Ace growled and forced her into a kiss.

Buttercup felt her self melt just at the touch of Ace's lips on her. She felt her worries wash away in a matter of seconds. Ace kept a firm grip around her to help keep her up, while pushing her head closer to deepen the kiss. The world around them disappeared and all they could think about was each other, but to both of their dismay Buttercup's phone rang, bringing them back into reality.

Buttercup grabbed her phone from her Pocket and snapped "what!"

"Buttercup I can't delay Blossom much longer. I hope you and Ace worked things out because we will be looking for you in a minute, so hurry," Bubbles said quietly through the phone, then hung up.

Ace chuckled and said "so the other kid knows."

"yeah Bubbles got me to talk. Shes very good at getting people to talk." Buttercup said as she shut her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She then asked "i got to go, but uh, can I uh get a rain check.

"Sure, Butterbabes. Meet me tomorrow at the junkyard," Ace said giving Buttercup one last kiss on the lips. He then started to walk away and said "laters."

Buttercup bubbling over with joy said later and shot up into the air finding her sisters right away. They flew home not saying much to each other. For Blossom it was just another day fighting crime, but for Buttercup it was a life changing event, and for Bubbles, well she just was trying to hold in her excitement to hear what Buttercup had to say.

They all floated into their separate rooms. Buttercup sat on her bed replaying all that just happened. Finally after a few minutes Bubbles flew in and said "spill."

Buttercup didn't want to say anything to anyone about this matter yet, but knew her sister would never give up so she told Bubbles all that happened. When Buttercup said she was supposed to meet him tomorrow Bubbles squealed with glee.

"oh, I'm so happy for you sister. Don't worry I will help cover for you tomorrow. Just don't be back to late, okay, or ill start to worry." Bubbles said happily.

"ha, you don't have to worry about me. Its me of course the toughest powerpuff there is." Buttercup said cockily.

"But when it comes to Ace you turn to putty," Bubbles said knowingly.

Buttercup would have fought against what Bubbles said, but sadly she knew Bubbles was right. Ace was like her kryptonite.

Bubbles kept her smile and put her hand on Buttercups shoulder and said "have fun and be safe." Then she gave Buttercup a big hug and skipped out of the room.

Buttercup sighed and flopped on her bed. She thought 'maybe Bubbles knowing can actually be a good thing.' then she heard the professor call them down for dinner.

Buttercup headed down and ate her dinner then they all went their separate ways. Professor went down to his lab and Bubbles and Blossom went to call up their boy friends. This was usually the time Buttercup played video games but after three failed attempts to beat a level. She decided to stop for the night before she broke the remote from frustration. She looked around her room and saw her closet. 'Might as well pick out my clothes for tomorrow.' she thought.

She dug through her closet and found a black pleated mini skirt that Bubbles made her wear to a casual school dance that she was forced to go to. She then found a black one shoulder shirt that had rips on the side, intentionally of course. Which showed parts of the green tank top she would wear under. Finally shoes where the easiest thing to find because they wore her regular skater shoes. She thought what better to go with a skirt then skater shoes. Once she was done she over looked her clothes. She approved of what she picked out, then laid down on her bed. She looked at her ceiling as excitement started to rise in her. She thought about what her and ace might do. How it would feel to just spend a day with him, a romantic day with him. Before Buttercup knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the next chapter? Hopefully you all liked it. I know it may seem like the stories moving fast, love wise, but I think the pace is good, so hopefully you all do to. Comments, reviews, I love to hear what you guys think. There's still more to come , so stay tuned.**


	3. A Date Worth Remembering

**Hey everyone, really sorry I dropped off the phase of the earth. This year and last have been really crazy for me for many different reasons, but I didn't forget about you guys. I actually still tried to write in all the fanfictions I'm doing right now, but I've been busy and also have had a hard time going on with all the stories. No, I'm not giving up on any of them especially not this one, and I start break in five weeks so I'm hoping I can post more in all my stories and maybe catch up. **

**Secondly, this chapter will have Buttercup singing a song, but I will not and I repeat will NOT go down the Belldona track. Personally I don't like the whole Belladonna thing, its just not my thing. If you like it that's fine, but I don't so I won't be doing the Belldonna thing. If people thought I might have been going down that track I am NOT. Anyway the song Buttercup sings is "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez.**

**Finally THANK YOU ALL for being patient with me and enjoy the next chapter of I'm Not a Kid**

* * *

The next morning Buttercup got up early on purpose for once in years and took a shower. Once out she went to the mirror and opened it to find medicine and stacks of Bubbles and Blossom's make up. She picked up a few cosmetics and looked at it as if she was reading a foreign language.

She tried to put on some eye liner, but after the fifth attempt she snapped the stick into two and said to herself.

"what am I doing?" she then yanked on some of her hair in frustration and walked over to Bubbles.

She starred at the door and finally thought 'might as well get it over with.'

She knocked on the door and Bubbles opened it. She was already full dressed and beautified. Bubbles looked at Buttercup a little shocked. She wasn't used to seeing Buttercup in front of her door especially not this time in the morning.

Buttercup looked down and mumbled "I need your help."

Bubbles titled her head in confusion then saw the smudged eye liner all over her eyes.

Bubbles practically jumped in excitement she flew fast to the bathroom garbed some makeup and then grabbed buttercup's hand and flew to Buttercup's room.

Bubbles immediately approved of the outfit Buttercup picked out and after Buttercup got dressed she set her down in front of the mirror and said "your going to look amazing."

"not to much makeup, okay," Buttercup said. She wasn't to sure about this. Any of this, but she wanted to look great for Ace even if it meant going to this length.

"don't worry I know what to do," Bubbles said trying to reassure her sister then got to work.

Bubbles applied some bottom eye liner and a hint of green eye shadow. She then finished off with some mascara and shinny lip gloss. She then straightened Buttercup's natural curly tips. Finally she took a step back to examine her work. She smiled in approval and turned Buttercup to the mirror.

"what do you think?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup looked stunned at herself she couldn't believe that such small changes really brought out her spunk.

Buttercup turned to Bubbles and said "thanks."

Bubbles smiled widely and said "No problem. I've been waiting for this day to come for years. Now here is the lip gloss I used. Apply it when you feel like you need to."

"yeah," Buttercup said taking the lip gloss from her and started to head downstairs.

Blossom and the professor starred at Buttercup in shock.

"Whats the occasion?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"I just felt like dressing up. Is that such a crime," Buttercup said as she grabbed some food.

"Well usually when you have to wear makeup you make it seem like a huge crime, and don't even get me started on you wearing a skirt," Blossom stated.

Bubbles floated down and said "I've been bugging her for months to let me dress her up, and now she can stick it to Butch, and show him what hes missing for being dumb."

"You know, normally I would be against you doing something in spite of someone else, but in this case ill make an exception." Blossom said taking a bit of her breakfast.

"Just be careful," the professor said a little worried.

"yeah, yeah," Buttercup said waving off her dads statement.

Once all the girls were done eating they hopped into Blossoms car and headed to school. Buttercup floated to her locker.

She was grabbing her books when she heard "so did you get all dressed up for that only one night stand guy."

She slammed her locker shut seeing Butch stare daggers at her..

She just made a humph sound and quickly floated away to her class. Butch however moved fast and blocked Buttercup's path.

"So whos the guy whore," Butch angrily asked.

Buttercup could feel her blood boil. 'No one insults Ace but her' she thought. She forcefully pushed Butch out of the way and sped to her class.

She sat down in her seat glad she didn't have anymore classes with Butch. Classes seemed to drag along only increasing Buttercup's anxiety and excitement. She just wanted dumb school to be over so she could get to Ace. Once the final bell rang singling the last class was over. She zoomed out the door and to the junkyard, unfortunately she didn't realize she had someone following her in the shadows.

When she got in front of the Gangreen gangs door she fixed her hair and applied some lip gloss and knocked on the door. She was so nervous and she hated it she told herself in a whisper "get a hold of your self Buttercup. Your the toughest powerpuff you don't scared like this."

finally the door opened and buttercup could feel her self to be over taken by the hot man that stood in front of her. He looked down at Buttercup, and Buttercup looked at him she, didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

Ace grinned "Well don'ts you look like a little firecracker."

Buttercup felt confused at that comment she didn't know if it was good or bad.

Ace read her like her a book and went down to her ear whispering "That means you look stunning."

Buttercup jumped back at his closeness, but could feel her face turn red from the compliment.

Ace chuckled a little and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he licked his lips saying "tasty."

Buttercup could feel her heart practically jump out of her chest while Ace just kept his normal cool demeanor.

'Come on Buttercup get a hold of yourself.' Buttercup thought.

Ace shouted behind him saying "guys I'm goin outs." he then closed the door behind him.

Ace lead buttercup to his motorcycle, as buttercup asked "Do the guys know where well... a thing?"

"Nah," Ace said shrugging.

Buttercup felt a little disappointed at that, but she tried to not let it show. She knew that her and his relationship had to be kept a secret, but she couldn't understand why it would hurt her like that.

Ace could sense the disappointment even though she tried to hide it, so he pulled her into a kiss. Buttercup a little surprised but happy non the less.

Ace got on to the motorcycle and said "Hop on."

Buttercup didn't have to be asked twice she hopped onto his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled his musky scent and rested her head on his back.

Ace yelled over the motor "yous ready."

"Duh," Buttercup yelled.

Ace grinned and sped away. Buttercup didn't know where they were going, but personally she didn't care. She was just so thrilled that all of this was happening that she had him.

They rode for about an hour and a half, but for Buttercup it felt like seconds.

Ace turned off his bike and got off kicking up his stand. He then lifted Buttercup off the bike and set her down.

"What a gentlemen," she said playfully.

"i can be when I want tos." He said giving a fangy grin, then held out his hand for her to take.

Buttercup smiled and took his hand saying "you always were the charmer."

Ace just gave her his signature grin and lead her inside the restaurant bar. They took a seat at a booth and a waitress who looked to be in her early 20's came to the booth.

"Hey Ace," she said flirty like.

"Hey, Roxanne," Ace said smoothly, "The usual."

She giggled like a school girl and nodded her head. She then turned to Buttercup, glared at her and said snootily, "What do you want."

Buttercup laughing in her head though 'is this chick really trying to intimidate me!' Buttercup gave an evil grin and said mockingly "i think ill just have a coke, thanks."

The girl humphed and walked away.

"You must really be quiet the charmer." Buttercup said leaning over the table looking into Aces shades. She tried to read what his eyes where saying through his shades, but she couldn't really tell.

Ace leaned over the table to where there lips where almost touching he then pushed down his shades a little saying "it comes with bein mes"

Ace had this hungrily look and Buttercup could tell. She was about to give in and kiss him, but pulled away.

"Your not all that great," Buttercup stated leaning back in her chair grinning.

Ace chuckled and pushed back up his shades. The waitress came back over and nicely set Aces beer on the table while giving him a flirty look. She then turned to Buttercup and practically slammed down the drink in front of Buttercup.

Buttercup just laughed to her self as the waitress stomped away.

"You know I bet if she realized she was talking to a real powerpuff she would run away in fear," Buttercup saying taking a swig of her drink.

"Eh," Ace said while shrugging. He then added "I don't thinks she would believe you though if you tolds her. I mean your wearing makeup and a skirt, not really something Buttercup would wears, but heys don't get me wrong you look somkin in the outfit"

Buttercup blushed at the compliment and asked "so how often do you go here anyway?"

"Every other weeks, I guess. Its nice to gets away from the gang," he said.

"Okay," Buttercup said looking down at her menu. "so what do you usually get?" she asked.

"A burger," Ace said.

"Well then ill just get a burger to," Buttercup said.

The waitress then came over and took their orders but not before giving Buttercup a few more death glares, and putting her hand on Aces shoulder softly running it down his arm. Ace had no effect to this gesture, but Buttercup didn't like it one bit. Buttercup knew her and Ace's relationship was already shaky and she didn't need this chick messing with it. Buttercup mumbled some fowl words as the waitress left.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked fully knowing well what was wrong.

"Nothing," Buttercup said angrily.

"Awe is my cute little Butters Jealous?" Ace said playfully.

Buttercup slammed her hand down on the table leaving a dent saying "Shut it Ace. If the waitress keeps hitting on you, im going to tie her up by her apron and hang her off the roof."

"Man gotta to love that temper of yours, but don't worries I don't love her I love you." Ace said leaning over giving Buttercup a kiss on the cheek.

Buttercup could feel her cheeks glow red as her heart fluttered with joy. Buttercup didn't know what to say back so she just starred dreamily at Ace. Normally she would curse at herself for being so girly, but she couldn't get over the fact that Ace said he loved her yet again. Every time it didn't feel real. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize her food was placed in front of her, until she smelt it.

She looked down to see a burger, she then looked up at Ace about to eat his burger when she said "wait." Ace looked at her questioningly and she said "switch me burgers I can guarantee that bitch spit in mine." Ace looked down at his then to hers, and just shrugged his shoulders.

They switched burgers and both ate. As they finished eating they talked about simple things like how both have been and what they have been doing. Finally they left as Ace paid for the bill and left a generous tip.

Buttercup lowly growled at this gesture. She knew she should be happy he paid and didn't skip out on the bill, but why did he have to leave such a big tip, especially since the waitress was so rude to her. Ace got on his motorcycle and Buttercup hopped on wrapping her arms around him.

"Where to next," she then asked.

"You'll sees," Ace said as he sped off.

The ride was pretty quick and when she got off she saw a night club.

"Uh Ace," Buttercup said unsure if she should be here.

"Puts your arm around mine and follow my lead." Ace said.

Ace was surprised she did as she was told and didn't fight for a reason why. Ace grinned and walked to the door. He waved to the bouncer who let him in without question. Buttercup was a little shocked that they got in so easily. She looked around her seeing loads of lights and blurring music. She couldn't help, but love it all. She could feel her body start moving to the beat and soon enough she just had to dance. She dragged Ace into the crowed of people and started dancing. Ace raised an eyebrow at seeing a different side of Buttercup, and decided to dance too.

Ace snaked his arms around her waist, grinning. She grinned back as there bodies danced into each other to the beat of the music. Buttercup could feel her hormones rise to new heights, as she slowly moved down aces body in a graceful yet seductive motion. Her hands glided down his legs then up his legs. She made sure her hand went over his crotch as her hands went back up to his abs, which surprisingly felt toned. She then gracefully turned around to wear her back was against the front of ace. She then moved her body once again slowly down his body and as she came back up she rubbed her butt against his crotch. That did it. Ace grabbed her arms and spun her around kissing her madly. Buttercup moaned into the rough kiss and didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Ace hands traveled down to her butt and he pushed it forward to further closen there bodies.

Buttercup moaned out "oh Ace." This started to drive him crazy and he knew if he didn't back away now they would both do something that can't end well, not just yet at least. He pulled away from the kiss panting looking into Buttercup's lustful eyes.

He knew he had to get out of this situation and fast, so he quickly said "i thinks we should gets some air."

Buttercup only nodded still trying to catch her breath and her sanity. They headed to the back door and walked out it. Ace grabbed a rock to place in the door so it wouldn't shut on them. For once both of them wasn't sure what to say, you could tell from there looks both still craved one another. Ace came close to Buttercup and caressed her face. He was about to kiss her when a girl ran out the door shocking both of them making them split apart from each other. They looked at the scene that was unfolding around them.

"wait!" yelled a girl that came out right after the first girl.

The first girl turned around and yelled "no im done! You guys can keep your damn money!" and with that she stormed off.

The second girl sighed and slumped to the ground.

Buttercup asked the girl on the floor "are you okay?"

"no," the girl replied sadly. "We just lost are singer for today. She was upset because we only gave her one number instead of her regular five and she went ballistic and quit. Now we have no one to sing the next number."

Buttercup was trying to think of a way to help the girl when Ace said "Hey Butters, why don't you sing when you were young you had a beautiful voice."

Buttercup blushed at Ace complement until she realized what he was stating. her face turned grim, as the girl on the floor stood up and excitedly said "really you would do that! Great now we just have to get you all set up. Come on." The girl then grabbed buttercup's arm and dragged her inside and up to the back of the stage.

Ace followed them grinning widely. The crew started to apply a mic to buttercup. Buttercup looked distraught. She has taken on many things before like huge monsters and even the dreaded math test, but never singing live. Ace could tell Buttercup was super nervous, so he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Buttercup could feel her nerves disintegrate.

After a minute or so Ace pulled away from Buttercup and asked "feel better now."

Buttercup shook her head yes and turned to the girl they met just a few minutes ago. She called to the girl and said "Hey, can I sing any song I want?"

The girl looked at her funky then asked "depends, what did you have in mind."

Buttercup walked to the girl and whispered the song she wanted to sing. The girl smiled and nodded to what Buttercup said.

Buttercup then returned to Ace and he asked "what song dids you ask for."

Buttercup grinned and said "you'll see," she then turned to face the girl and the girl nodded to her. Buttercup turned to Ace and said "this songs for you," she then winked at him and took a deep breath walking out onto the stage.

The beat started to play Buttercup clenched her eyes shut and then shot them open starting to sing,

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_  
_You saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

Buttercup could feel her body start to sway as she sung. She could feel her hands moving to the beat, as lights pored on her.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

She shook her head back and forth to the peat-peat-peat as her short hair swished back and forth.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_A_ smiled formed on her face as she sang

_Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free_

Buttercup turned her face to see Ace watching intently from the side of the stage. As she sung the next few verses before the chorus she gave Ace a dreamy look, He could sense the longing in her eyes

_I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby_

She then pointed to Ace as the Chorus hit giving him a wink, she then faced back to the crowd.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Her hands went up in the air as she moved it in a fluent motion with her body

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

She could hear and see the crowd cheering her on giving her a boost of confidence. She thought 'well since hes the one who got me into the mess I might as well drag him in it to.'

She then whooshed over to him dragging Ace onto the stage. His normal grin fell as he froze at what just happened. She started to grace her hands over him as she sang the next few verses.

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

When the chorus hit Ace grabbed her close as she sung his shades slipped down a little and she stared into his eyes.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

As the beat came to the end the crowd was cheering loudly as buttercup was breathing deeply, both of them though tuned out the crowd only thinking about the person in front of them. The stage lights dimed as the regular speaker music started to play. People started to go back to there dancing. Buttercup pulled off her mic set, as Ace still held her tight.

"You know that little stunt of pulling me on stage will cost you a price," Ace said getting ever so close to Buttercup face.

"Oh, really," Buttercup said licking her lips hungrily.

They were about to kiss as the manger girl came running onto the stage saying "that was great."

They quickly separated as the manager girl slowed down saying "oh, sorry."

"Whatever," Buttercup said trying to shake out of her trance

The girl turned to Buttercup and said "Thank you so much for everything, heres the pay we were supposed to give to the girl for singing." the girl put 100 dollars into Buttercup's hand.

Buttercup looked down at her hand and said "Damn, 100 dollars just for singing one song."

"yeah, well again thank you. Your a real hero, bye." and with that last statement the girl took the mic set from buttercups other hand then walked away.

Ace snickered and said "only if she knew you really are a hero."

Buttercup lightly it hit him and said "shut up."

Ace grinned and said "well should we head out now."

Buttercup face dropped and she looked down at the floor saying quietly "okay."

Ace then caught her off guard and picked her up bridal style.

She felt her self tense up and she stated "what the hell are you doing."

"taking yous to my bike, what else," he said with his famous fanged grin.

"put me down," Buttercup said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

Ace just laughed and stated "if you keeps wiggling ill drop you,"

Buttercup stopped wiggling and grumbled a little, but inside she was super happy and Ace knew it.

They finally got to his bike and he set her down on it, then hopped on. He kicked off the kick stand and sped away. Unlike last time Buttercup was in front holding onto the handlebars as Ace hands were placed right next to hers. She looked up at him smiling. She then settled her back on his chest and relaxed. She couldn't believe that even though she could easily over power him that his body still was bigger then hers and that she fit perfectly against his. She wish this night didn't have to end, but as in nature all days and nights end.

As Ace drove he asked her loud enough for her to hear over the motor "why did you pick that song."

Buttercup scoffed and said "isn't it obvious." Ace didn't reply to her. She sighed and said "I know you may think your not saving my life but wrecking it, but you aren't your setting me free. Its difficult and annoying that I can't explain how I feel or why, I just thought that song always fit how I felt for you..." she started to drift off from the sentence. It then got quiet and neither one said anything more for the rest of the ride.

Ace drove back up to the junkyard, knowing he wouldn't be able to take Buttercup home in chances of them getting caught. He turned off his bike and Buttercup floated off. He then got off and faced her. She looked down at the ground feeling depressed knowing that the night had come to an end and she would have to leave. Also that Ace had never said anything more to what she said on the ride home.

Ace lifted up her face and said "Hey, I gots a preasant for you."

Buttercup looked at him confused when he pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain with an Ace card pendent hooked to it. Buttercup was taken back to say the least. She wasn't sure what to say she just starred at the pendent.

Ace hooked the pendent around her neck making her blush and he said "Before you ask no I didn't steals it."

Buttercup held the necklace now around her neck in one hand and with the other hand she slipped off his shades , exposing his pink irises and asked the only question she could think "why?"

Ace grinned and said "because your my girl, and I know we can't be forward about are relationship, so I thought this might bes well... a token to show we are together without announcing it to the publics or anything."

Buttercup scanned his eyes intently looking for any indication of lieing, but she could spot none. She jumped at Ace almost making him fall over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him rough but passionately.

After a minute or two she finally pulled away and looked back into his eyes and said "I love you Ace."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss and said "I loves you to, Buttercup"

They then kissed for the umpteenth time that night. Finally Ace pulled away and said "you better gets home."

Buttercup sighed and asked "when will I get to see you again."

Ace smiled and said "Whenever you want. Just stop by I have nothing better to do anyway."

Buttercup smiled at the thought, but then asked "What about the guys? If I show up won't they be suspicious?"

Ace shrugged and said "Nah, theys could cares less. As long as you don't beat them to pulp they won't minds. Besides when you did hang with us they liked you around."

Buttercup's smiled widen and she could feel her joy bubble over. This really was the best night of her life. Ace then came up to her and gave her a soft long kiss. She melted instantly into the kiss and Ace quickly wrapped his arms around her. Finally Ace pulled away. He pushed her bangs out of the way and said "Babe you better heads home."

Buttercup frowned, but nodded. She knew he was right.

"but heys, maybe ill see yous tomorrow." Ace said grinning.

Buttercup's frowned turned up side down. She loved that idea. She then slipped Ace's glasses back on his face.

She got ready to fly off when Ace said "oh, ya. You looked absolutely stunning on that stage."

Buttercup blushed a deep red and flew off leaving a green stream in the air while smiling widely.

Ace smiled and took a smoke out of his pocket. He then lit it and walked back into his place.

Unfortunately to both their demise they yet again didn't notice a figure floating high above them watching and listening to everything they said and did.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Hopefully you guys liked it! Comment and reviews please! I love knowing what you think. Also once again for those who didn't read it above this will NOT be a Belldonna story. Thank you everyone for reading this story so far! It makes me really happy to know people like this story! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter of I'm Not a Kid! .**


	4. The morning after

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while for this update. My fiancé is coming home from the military soon and that's been occupying a big part of my time and mind. Anyway here's the next chapter. :) I know its on the short side, but I wanted to post it anyway, so you guys didn't have to wait anymore. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Buttercup flew in threw her window to see an anxious Bubbles waiting for her. Buttercup sighed knowing she would not get away with not telling Bubbles what happened that night so she took a deep breath and described her whole date. She finally finished her story with showing Bubbles her new necklace. Bubbles squealed in glee as she observed the pendent.

Bubbles then said "who would have thought Ace would have been such a gentlemen. He must really love you."

Buttercup thought over what Bubbles had just said and gave a soft smile saying "yeah he really does." Buttercup then just kept staring at the pendent with a smile on her face.

Bubbles gave buttercup a big hug and said "I'm really glad it worked out. Now I must know when the next time you will see him.

After buttercup broke out of the hug she said "well he said I could come over any time and hopefully he sees me tomorrow."

Bubbles jumped up with excitement and said "what should we have you wear tomorrow." she then quickly floated over to buttercup's closet and examined her wardrobe.

Buttercup floated next to her and put her hands up in defense saying "whoa, whoa. Who said I'm dressing up again? I mean that would be suspicious. Also I really don't want to wear a skirt back to back. They may impress the guys, but I still prefer pants any day of the week."

Bubbles only nodded her head at what Buttercup was saying not even looking at her, just examining her wardrobe.

Buttercup groaned and pulled down on her face in frustration.

Finally bubbles said "I got it!" she then threw a pair of black skinny jeans on Buttercup's bed and a green tank top, followed by a black leather jacket. She then walked over to observe her choices and smiled in satisfaction.

Buttercup also looked at it and said "Not bad."

"Well thank you," Bubbles said cheerfully. "Now let's teach you how to put on eye liner."

Buttercup groaned again and stated "do we have to."

"Yes what are you going to do if I'm not around? Also if you just wear some black eye liner underneath your eyes they will defiantly make your gorgeous green eyes stand out, and it won't even look suspicious because it will be so casual, but still beautiful," Bubbles said as she dragged Buttercup to her mirror.

It took over an hour for Buttercup to actually get it down without smudging it everywhere but finally she accomplished it without a smudge in sight.

Bubbles said "now practice every morning so you can really perfect it."

Buttercup sighed in exestuation and only shook her head yes. She then floated back into her room and stared at the ceiling while fiddling with her necklace. She replayed the day in her head and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Next thing Buttercup knows she hears the blaring emergency phone. Buttercup groaned as Blossom waltzed in stating "hurry Mojo Jojo is at it again with another one of his ridiculous robots."

Buttercup furious that she was woken up from a steamy dream of her and Ace making-out on her bed, looked at the clock and exclaimed "what the hell! It's five in the morning! Why does he have to attack at five morning!"

Blossom shrugged her shoulders and said "probably thinks it would give him advantage on us if were half asleep."

Buttercup sat up and yelled "he's dead meat!" she quickly flew out her window with her sister's right behind her. Once they saw Mojo Jojo she flew a punch straight threw his machine causing it to lop to one side. Blossom froze his view window and Buttercup wasted no time breaking through it and grabbing Mojo Jojo by the collar. She held him up in the air as his machine broke down beneath them.

She then viscously stated "if you ever wake me up from my sleep again because you decide to play rule the world I'm going to throw you down from outer space watching you, as you burst into flames and blow up into a million pieces! Got it!" after that she threw him at Blossom who caught him.

She mumbled a few fowl words as she flew back to her house when she caught a glimpse of bright sparks coming from the junkyard. Without thinking she flew over there to figure out what was going on. When she landed to where the sparks were coming from. She saw Ace using a welding gun carving something.

She tapped him on the shoulder and asked "what are you doing?"

Ace froze for a second, then turned off his welding gun and turned to Buttercup

He looked her up and down and grinned, asking "what you doing here babes?"

"I think I asked you first what you were doing," Buttercup said smirking.

He looked at his work supplies then back at Buttercup examining her yet again, which Buttercup loved. "Well I was making stuff to sales." he answered her.

She looked at him questioningly and said "sale?"

"ya, sales. How do you think me and the guys have kepts out of trouble for so long. Theres a lot of scarps in are junkyard. Yous just have to look. Most of the stuff just needs some minor fixes and it's good enough to sell for a nice chunk of money." Ace said leaning on his work station.

Buttercup looked at him impressed and asked "so did you make my pendant then?"

Ace said playfully "what? You don't like my handy work?"

Buttercup blushed thinking that Ace had made something for her personally and said "I love it."

He said "good cause I don't do thats type of thing for anyone. Now since I answered your question whats you doing here."

Buttercup sighed saying "Mojo Jojo was attacking the city. Now he might think twice before waking me up at 5 in the morning."

Ace laughed and said "so thats why your dressed all sexy."

Buttercup looked down to see she was still in her pjs, which consist of black short shorts and a tank top with no bra. She quickly crossed her arms trying to cover her c cup breast.

"that's why you were eyeing me so much!" Buttercup yelled. She wasn't angry just well, caught off guard.

He gave a fangy grin and pulled her close to him. He leaned down to her ear whispering "how coulds I not." he then kissed her making her drop her arms from around her chest wrapping them around his neck.

They kept at it till Ace snaked his hands under her shirt, grouping her breast.

She pulled away from him and he quickly dropped his hands saying "sorrys."

Buttercup grinned and said "oh what you going weak on me now?"

Ace gave a crooked smile, pulled her body next to him and said "oh honey if I coulds I would pin you down and ravish your body till you couldn't walk straight."

Buttercup turned cheery red thinking about that possibility. Ace would trail up her inner thigh while playing with her breast. She quickly shook off that thought as Ace chuckled knowing full well she was thinking about it.

She looked at him and said "i w-wouldn't mind." she cursed herself for stuttering.

Ace kissed her softly and said "in time babe."

Buttercup didn't know whether she should be happy or sad he wanted to wait. I mean sure they just started dating, but was that really the reason. She couldn't fight off the thought that maybe, just maybe it was because he still thought of her as a kid.

Buttercup lowered her head and bitterly stated "I'm not a kid."

Ace sighed, pinched his nose and pulled off his glasses. Then he lifted up buttercup's face to where she was looking into his eyes. He could see the hurt and confusion with just one look.

"Look, its not that I think of yous as a kid, its that I want to take it slow with you. I don't want to treat yous like any other girl I just lay for amusement. Whether you believes it or not, I want to treat you right. I wants to treat you as a lady should be treated. Don't get me wrong, I woulds love nothing more than to take you right here and now, but thats not how you treats a young lady as yourself. Just give it time Buddacup and I swears I will pleasure you in ways you can't even imagine."

Buttercup could feel her eyes water. She tried fighting back her tears, but they just poured out. She hugged Ace tight and cried into his shoulder. She couldn't explain how she felt at that moment. She just felt like crying from joy and anxiety and many other emotions she couldn't understand. She thought she would be mad at herself for crying in front of Ace, but actually she didn't mind. If anything Ace would be the only one she wouldn't mind crying in front of which just confused her even more, maybe she was just really tired from being up early. She didn't know anymore and frankly right now she didn't care. Ace rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to cry. After a good few minutes her tears slowly stopped, till she wasn't crying anymore. She felt her eyes slowly close as she yawned and next thing she knew she had fallen asleep in Ace's arms.

Ace laughed at the predicament and carried her bridal style into his room. He was thankful the guys were all passed out because he really didn't want to explain what he was doing with a sleeping powerpuff in his arms. He laid her down on his bed, grabbed her phone and texted Bubbles knowing she was the only one who knew their situation. He said that Buttercup had passed out at his place and she should come get her before anyone got suspicious that she was gone. He then opened his window for Bubbles and sat on the bed next to Buttercup. He admired her body for a minute or two until, the blue puff came flying in. He grinned and waved hi to her. She was about to say something to him, but thought it was best if she got the story from buttercup herself. She picked up her sister and thanked him for texting her, then flew out the window.

Ace pulled off his wet shirt and laid down on his bed saying to himself "what did I get myself into." He then fell asleep smiling.

When Bubbles flew through Buttercup window she noticed Blossom standing there tapping one foot. She tucked in her sleeping sister and smiled at blossom saying "hi."

Blossom looked at her for an explanation and Bubbles smiled saying "Buttercup must have been flying around to burn off her frustration when she texted me saying she had gotten real tired from flying around outer space for a while and she wasn't sure if she would make it back so I picked her up near the dumps and found her passed out there"

Blossom looked at Bubbles for a long while before shrugging and saying "whatever," than went back to her room.

Bubbles sighed in relief. She felt guilty lying to her sister, but knew it was for the best. She defiantly was going to question Buttercup hard for this one. She really hated lying and thanks to her she was starting to do it often. Bubbles floated back to her room and got ready for school.

Buttercup woke up to her alarm blaring in her ears. She hit her alarm clock and groaned. Her head hurt and she felt congested. When her eyes started to come to memories flooded back at what happened just a few hours ago.

At that moment she felt happy, yet embarrassed, and little shocked. Ace had called her a young lady! Not a kid, but a young lady! He also pored his heart out to her! Her! It was like a miracle and every dream she had, had come true. Feeling a burst of joy go through her body she got up; showered; dressed; combed her hair; and put on some eye liner. She slid down the stair railing and greeted everyone smiling. To say the least every one was surprised at her uncharacteristic upbeat attitude. Buttercup was not a morning person, yet today it would seem like she was. She grabbed a plate of waffles and sat down at the table. She poured syrup all over them and shoved them in her mouth. After eating most of the food she looked around the table at everyone just starring at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

Professor was smiling at her because even though he wasn't sure what was going on with his daughter he was happy she seemed so happy. On the other hand Bubbles and Blossom were far from happy. Bubbles looked genuine worried considering how she had picked her up from Ace, in Ace's bed; and Blossom looked at Buttercup calculative. She wasn't sure what was going on with her sister, but she knew sooner or later she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**So like I always ask, what did you guys think? Comments and reviews are most welcome! **

**I haven't started the next chapter yet but I have some ideas on where it will be going from here, so hopefully I can get it done soon. Also if your waiting for me to update my other stories I really am trying to get them updated its just been really crazy lately! Anywho thanks for reading the next chapter and have a great day/night! :D**


End file.
